My Hellsing original Characters
by Alucardismybrother
Summary: Anyone can use them for their stories as long as they give me some credit for making them exist
1. Bryce

**My Hellsing OC character**

Name: Bryce

Age: Looks 21 but really is immortal and his real age is 212

Hair description: Normally long black spikes tipped with silver but can become smaller.

Eyes: Dark purple or shadow violet as his mother used to call it but his eye colour changes too.

Skin: Grey and covered in scars

Height: About 6"5 but I have no idea he is about the same height as Alucard

Character description: Bryce is an Immortal demon he has been working for Hellsing for about 200 years starting the day he became a zombie. Of course he didn't know he was half demon when he was 12 but he learned that he was himself. Bryce has many titles like: The immortal demon, The wolf lord, Hellsing's pet demon and a few more I can't remember. No one can actually see it but he has a tattoo on his chest. "C O H" Those letters have to do with what he is. "Creature Of Hell" Is what it truly stands for but it could mean other stuff. His teeth are razor sharp and coal black his tongue (If you even care) Is dark grey and can stretch. He normally wears dark jeans sometimes leather. A black fur vest sometimes a blue top saying "The evil angel" With a picture of angel wings on the back. Dark leather boots a black trench coat sometimes a sword on his back. He always carries a knife in case he get's attacked. He can grow black angel wings whenever he wants and a really well hidden crush on Seras even though he is a brotherly figure to her. Bryce is a very dangerous enemy to make so best not piss him off. Every now and again he will release his true demon form or the first stage of it. A huge black furred wolf with sword like teeth and huge dragon wings. He can't stand the feeling of pure silver on him or holy water it makes him scared and burnt every time he tries to use demon power touching it. He is normally calm but at times can have a short temper. He packs a really hard punch with only a fragment of his real power he can make someone go straight through a wall. He is normally playing Voltaire songs on his guitar, playing with his crystal cards, wrestling with his wolves or reading one of his 8 mythical creature books. (The go on his self in this order: Black, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red, white) He has 6 different wolves each with their own main personalities.

Wolf 1: Killer is the biggest thus the strongest he has 6 amber eyes and 2 mouths filled with sword sharp teeth and dragon wings.

Wolf 2: Life Killer's twin Life has white eyes and angel wings and is one of the only two she wolfs' Bryce has.

Wolf 3: Chaos loves fighting he has black eyes and his left front and back paws (most of back leg) is missing skin fur and muscle but he is still pretty strong part of his ribs are showing and his lower jaw is missing skin fur and gums you can even see the joints in his mouth and legs no blood drips from these wounds though. He also wears dark purple armour.

Wolf 4: Order is the other she wolf she is pretty normal with bright green eyes and wearing green armour Order and her Twin Chaos are a bit smaller then Killer and Life.

Wolf 5: Rage is almost the smallest which means he is almost the fastest but he is head strong has a short temper and loves seeing blood being spilled. A black wolf with blood red eyes a bit smaller the Order and Chaos

Wolf 6: Mercy is the final wolf only a bit smaller then his twin Rage so Mercy is the fastest wolf Bryce has and where his type of fights come from speed is better than strength. Mercy has bright blue eyes.


	2. Vampire Assassin

Name: Vampire Assassin

Age: 13-14

Eyes: used to be silvery blue now blood red

Hair: used to be blond now is silver

Height: Same as Seras

Character description: Vampire Assassin was just a girl from west Yorkshire England but with a terrible secret that she didn't know herself. She gets into loads of fights but she made the wrong choice of attacking a fox centaur and now she is based in London. She was with three of her closet friends when they went "On the run" and well got into a few tight spots on the way down the country it mustn't have taken them long to find a quick route to London since it only took 2 days to get to the border of London. Before they even got to London in fact just in the border they were attacked by an army of ghouls and a sad vampire dressed like the one in the first episodes of hellsing and hellsing ultimate. Luckily for Vampire Assassin she knew a lot about getting out of headlocks and got the vampire on his back crying for mercy. Of course she was about to finish him off when they met Seras the vampire who saved them the trouble. After only a month or so after they joined the hellsing organization that Vamp got into a bit of trouble. On a routine mission this time on her own she had to clear a house from hundreds of ghouls and 5 vampires. When she killed the 4th vampire the last one took out a mini gun and managed to shoot her badly in the stomach. She called for Alucard's help and of course to save her he had to turn her into a vampire. "A vampire and a demi demon what could possibly go wrong" That thought went through her mind a few times but now she is easy to anger and could kill before your heart's next beat to warn you of her speed. She was gifted a sword for her father the god of war Predator the sword was made out of shadow silver and as long as she had her hand on the hilt of the sword she was invincible but it can't save her from death. She dropped the sword when she faced the 4th vampire in the attic before the 5th shot her. Her demon form is a really scary wolf. Image a about 10 foot tall white wolf with glowing blue eyes spikes running down her spine and down the slick tail which ends with a ragged blade like her sword. Long spine like teeth and to finish it off long black claws which could kill you with one swipe.


	3. Lilly Blood

Name: Lilly Blood

Age: 16

Hair: long black with dark purple ends

Eyes: as black as black can get

Character description: Lilly is the mage of the clan of darkness, she normally stays in her tent practising lost arts of war in case they are ever attack which is almost impossible because the clan of darkness is the most imitating clan there is. When Vamp first joined Lilly took the girl in and called her, her clan kin. On the palms of both their left hands were three diagonal scars. Lilly uses a special kind of notebook to keep the lost arts of war safe. She used a type of book called "Tomes" each book comes with only one way of opening it. She taught all the ways to unlock the tomes to Vamp in case she would need them in an emergency. But Lilly wanted Vamp to become a mage apprentice but instead Vamp became the clan's assassin thus came the last part of her code name. Lilly acted like an older sister to Vamp while she was with the clan, but once Vamp left with her tail between her legs Lilly has been working harder to find a way to track her down and at last she has found her clan kin and has decided to stay near her in case. So the Hellsing organization has to worry about the dark mage clan kin to the most dangerous vampire walking around but is there more to Lilly than it seems?


	4. Raven Bone Thief

Name: Raven "Bone" Thief

Age: 16 (Really she is immortal so it doesn't matter)

Hair: silver

Eyes: crimson

Character description: Raven used to be the old assassin of the clan of darkness before Vamp came along; she easily lost to the fast child so she left as an outcast seeking her revenge on Vamp, but if she had too she would join forces with Vamp but only for the money and will stay till the job is done. People can recognise her by the black hooded cloak she wears and the raven feather in her hair, she normally rides her black skeleton horse instead of finding a place for the night she keeps riding. When she lost her title she was just made a hunter like Vamp was. So her first failed attempt to kill Vamp and get her title back was when she used forbidden black magic to turn herself into a vampire. When the clan leader of that moment found out an outcast ceremony took place with Raven in chains all her clan possessions were burned or destroyed. She left the clan camp cold with only her hunting leather and her cloak protecting her from the weather. Everyone has feared her name ever since it even sends a shiver up Alucard's spine. She gained the nickname Bone Thief by stealing her victims' bones and crushing them into powder to use for other dark magic purposes. She is anyone's worst nightmare even Anderson is frightened by her name! That proves how dangerous she is, she gains her strength from both, drinking blood and fear.


End file.
